Rogue
Here at Fortress of Glass, we welcome original rogue characters and offer a number of canon rogues. This page gives the details of the talents and abilites we offer to rogues on the site, as well as detailing the specilizations available to them. General Character Information As a rogue's talents are actually expressions of their training and skill, a characters knowledge and skill will be determined by their age, natural ability and experiences. These parameters are discussed in detail in the Site Rules As with all classes, we do not stipulate the need for talent names when using a talent, and encourage and accept lateral thinking with regards to what each talent can and cannot do. You so need to depict your actions properly, however, and make it clear what exactly is being done. In some cases, it may be easier to simply use talent names. This also means that your characters skills need to be accounted for. A rogue with scoundrel abilites but no subterfuge training should use a tactic in accordance with Armistice rather than Evade to escape trouble, for instance. Talent names and effects can be found here. Rogue Talent Schools Archery Archers specilize in picking off individual foes from a distance, and surpressing enemy ranks to allow other companions to move in for the kill. An archer is adept in a number of trick shots that allow them to adapt to most situations, though they are limited by their own stock of arrows. This talent school is required for a character to utilise bows and crossbows. Possible talents include: Pinning Shot, Bursting Arrow, Hail of Arrows, Archer's Lance Duel Weapon Rogues who favour dual weapons focus on close combat abilites and daggers. They use speed and precision to dispatch their foes, searching for gaps or weaknesses in enemies' armour and other elements they can exploit. Wheras a warrior relies on the strength of his single swing to fell an enemy, a duel wielding rogue instead utilises a barrage of lighter attacks in quick sucsession, making them adept at fighting individual foes. This talent school is required for characters to utilise twin weapons. Possible talents include: Heart Seeker, Twin Fangs, Explosive Strike, Lacerate Sabotage Sabotage relies on stuns and clouds of smoke to control the battlefield, with master saboteurs able to get the enemy to fight amongst themselves. Rogues with this talent school are adept at undermining and stupefying their foes while they move ever closer to the final blow. Possible talents include: Miasmic Flask, Rush, Fatiguing Fog, Confusion Scoundrel Rogues proficent in these dastardly talents delight in exploiting their foes' weaknesses and controlling the flow of battle. They strike hardest when the enemy is not looking, able to misdirect their foes to focus on a target of the rogues choosing. Scoundrels have no problems with fighting dirty - in fact, it's the only way they will fight. Possible talents include: Back-to-Back, Armistice, Goad, Brand Specialist Specialists rely on speed, power and precision to overhwelm their opponents. Some rogues may choose to specalize in one of the three to acheive outstanding results in that field, while others may aim to balance all three. Tales tell of rogues able to reach a nirvana-like state, in which their body is in total harmony. Possible talents include: Precision, Speed, Power, Harmony, Lethality Subterfuge Subterfuge talents rely on deception and and tricky manouvering to gain the upper hand in battle. Rogues with talents in subterfuge are gifted in the art of hiding, both in the shadows and in plain sight, and are more than capable of finding a quick escape from tricky situation. Possible talents include: Stealth, Evade, Subtelty, Chameloeon's Breath Rogue Specilizations Assassin Anyone can kill for money, but not everyone does it with the same style as an assassin trained in the ancient Antivan customs. While every assassin is different, with some preffering a close kill and others the relative anonymity of a deadly bowshot, they are all deadly creatures and predators. An assassin finds any ideal of fairness in combat a quaint concept, with posions and crippling strikes being preffered weapons. Restrictions: The assassin specilization is only availalbe to somebody with proper assassin training, either demonstrated in their backstory or shown in game, This training can come from either an organization such as the Antivan Crows, or from an individual assassin, who may be another player's own assassin character. Possible talents include: Mark of Death, Pinpoint Strikes, Bloodlust, Assassinate Duelist Duelists are deadly combatants who prefer to fight in lighter armours and strike with light, but sure and precise attacks. Experienced deuelists have incredible reflexes that allow them to dodge their opponent's clumsy blows and respond with deft strikes. Commanding the battlefield and being most at home fighting skilled one-on-one duels, a duelist is constantly seeking a challenge and sees the battlefield as a proving ground. Restrcitions: None Possible talents include: Throw the Gauntlet, Parry, Upset Balance, Vendetta Shadow Shadow rogues employ misdriection and stealth to waylay their enemies with surprise attacks, Taking every advantage they can, an opponent rarely knows their defences have failed before the rogue strikes. Most shadows are self-taught, elite rogues, capable of robbing a foe of their certainty and leave them unsure as to who or what they are facing. Restrictions: None Possible Talents include: Inconspicuous, Decoy, Pandemonium, Shadow Veil Ranger Rangers have an affinity for the wildnerness and wide open spaces, but as independant scouts and militia troops are more oppourtunistics than stewards of nature. Often with a dangerous reckless and wild streak, rangers use the environment to their advantage and have an affinity with the beasts and creatures of the wilds. Restrictions: A Ranger must have some level of skill in Survival As a Ranger, the rogue will gain a single, constant animal companion of the player's choice. Note that we expect a degree of common sense in this regard - we will not under any cirumstances accept an application with a companion dragon, for instance. The animal must be able to follow the rogue into civilised areas after all. Master Ranger will still improve your pets capabilites, making it more powerful and granting it new abilites. The exact changes will, for the most part, be left up to the individual player. We also offer two new Ranger abilites: Creature Link, where the Ranger is able to communicate with the animal on a basic level, and Creature Sense, which allows the Ranger to share the creature's sight, smell, hearing and taste for a period. Both of thse abilites will only function if the Ranger is within a certain range of the pet - roughly around thrity metres. Bard Bards follow an Orlesian tradition, acting as assassins, spies, sabpteurs and following other secretive pursuits in the constant and petty game of intrigue the nobles play. They are skilled performers and master manipulators, able to inspire allies or dishearten enemies with just a few words or a mere song. Restrictions: A Bard should have had some form of professional Bard training. As with Assassins, this should either be refelcted in the backstory or seen in play, and may again come from another member's Bard character. Possible talents include: Song of Valor, Distraction, Song of Courage, Captivating Song. For the purposes of the song, it is sufficent to have the Bard speak with the effect of a song rather than have them actually sing. They may only have a single song active at once. Leginnaire Scout Most tales of the dwarven Legion of the Dead are likel fabrications and embellishments, but the trail of darkspawn corpses the Legion leave in their wake prove the efficency of their training. Often travelling alone and ahead of the main group, the Legionnaire Scouts are renowned for thier hardiness and often stubborn determination, allowing them to survive battles that would kill most other rogues. Restrictions: May only be taken by dwarven rogues serving in the Legion of the Dead Possible talents include: Mark of the Legion, Strength of Stone, Endure Hardship, Blessing of the Ancestors. Custom Specilizations In accordance with our free approach and policy, we allow the creation and use of player created specilizations, subject to staff approval. Our rules concerning custom content can be found here. Current custom specilizations for rogues include: *Poisoner *Vigilant Rogue *Templar Hunter Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Playable Races Classes Category:Rogue